Chester Bennington
Chester Charles Bennington (March 20, 1976 – July 20, 2017) was an American musician, singer-songwriter, and actor. He was best known as the lead vocalist of rock bands Linkin Park and Dead by Sunrise. He was originally the lead vocalist for Sean Dowdell And His Friends? and Grey Daze. He was also the lead vocalist for Stone Temple Pilots and rock cover band Bucket of Weenies. Bennington became known as a vocalist with Linkin Park's debut album, Hybrid Theory, in 2000, which was a massive commercial success. The album was certified Diamond by the RIAA in 2005, making it the best-selling debut album of the decade, as well as one of the few albums to ever hit that many sales. Linkin Park's following studio albums, Meteora, Minutes to Midnight, A Thousand Suns, Living Things, and The Hunting Party, released in 2003, 2007, 2010, 2012, and 2014 respectively, continued the band's success. Bennington formed his own band, Dead by Sunrise as a side-project in 2005. The band's debut album, Out of Ashes was released on October 13, 2009. He worked on new material with Stone Temple Pilots in 2013 to release the EP High Rise on October 8, 2013 via their own record label, Play Pen LLC. Bennington has been ranked in the Top 100 Heavy Metal Vocalists by Hit Parader (#46). Genre(s) *Rock *Hard Rock *Hip-Hop *Rap *Nu Metal *Soft Rock RIYL *Linkin Park *Depeche Mode *Metallica Band Members *'Chester Bennington' Includes Members of *Linkin Park *Dead By Sunrise *Bucket Of Weenies *Snow White Tan *Grey Daze *Sean Dowdell And His Friends? *Hybrid Theory Band Biography :Independant Songs: *'The Morning After' *'Morning After' (Chester Bennington vs. Julien-K) *'Let Down' *'Walking In Circles' *'System' *'Walking Dead' With DJ Z-Trip *'Karma Killer' With [[Cyclefl *'Rock And Roll (Could Never Hip-Hop Like This) Part 2' with Handsome Boy Modeling School *'Home Sweet Home' With [[Motley Cru*'State Of The Art' with DJ Lethal *'Wonderful' with [[Stone Temple Pilot*'Head Like A Hole' [[Nine Inch Nail Cover *'Walk' with Disturbed *'Giving In' with Adem Discography Albums :With Sean Dowdell And His Friends: *Sean Dowdell And His Friends? Sampler Cassette :With Grey Daze: *Wake Me *No Sun Today :With Hybrid Theory: *Hybrid Theory EP :With Linkin Park: *Hybrid Theory *Reanimation *Meteora *Live In Texas *Collision Course :With Bucket Of Weenies: *'Currently No Released Material' :Solo Career (Snow White Tan): *'Untitled Album Coming In 2007' EPs :With Sean Dowdell And His Friends *[[Sean Dowdell And His Friends? Sampler Cassette:Sean Dowdell And His Friends|Sean Dowdell And His Friends? Sampler Cassett :With Hybrid Theory *Hybrid Theory EP :With Linkin Park *Underground v2.0 *Underground v3.0 *Underground v4.0 *Underground v5.0 *[[In The End: Live & Rare:Linkin Park|In The End: Live & Rar Singles :With Linkin Park *One Step Close*[[One Step Closer USA Humble Brothers Remixes Internal Review CD-R:Linkin Park|One Step Closer USA Humble Brothers Remixes Internal Review CD-*[[Papercut (single):Linkin Park|Papercu*[[Crawling (single):Linkin Park|Crawlin*[[In The End Pt.1:Linkin Park|In The End Pt.1 *In The End Pt.2 *H! Vltg3/Pts.Of.Athrt*[[Pts.Of.Athrty (single):Linkin Park|Pts.Of.Athrt*[[Enth E Nd - Frgt/10 USA Radio CD:Linkin Park|Enth E Nd + Frgt/10 USA Radio CD *Enth E Nd + Frgt/10 (Vinyl) *It's Goin' Down *It's Goin' Down (Vinyl) *Somewhere I Belon*[[Faint 1:Linkin Park|Faint 1 *Faint 2 *Numb Pt.1 *Numb Pt.2 *From The Insid*[[Breaking The Habit (single):Linkin Park|Breaking The Habi*[[Numb/Encore (single):Linkin Park & Jay-Z|Numb/Encor*[[Numb/Encore (Vinyl):Linkin Park & Jay-Z|Numb/Encore (Vinyl) * Enjoy The Silence 2004 Pt.1 (by Queen of the Damned (Original Soundtrack) * Underworld:Evolution (Original Soundtrack) Further reading (links to websites, label biographies, fansites, books, periodicals or any additional information on the artist) Category:1976 births Category:Lead singers Category:Warner Music Group artists Category:Alternative Rock artists Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Alternative metal artists Category:Rap rock artists Category:Nu metal artists Category:Musicians from Arizona Category:Post-grunge artists Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Heavy metal artists Category:Tenors Category:2017 deaths Category:Linkin Park Category:Actors Category:Film actors Category:Hard rock artists Category:Pop rock artists Category:Rap rock groups Category:Columbia Records artists Category:1923 births